Jagd
thumb|200px Um Jagd é um pedaço de terra que não funciona nas normas de Ivalice em Final Fantasy XII , Final Fantasy Tactics Advance , e Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift . Em Final Fantasy XII, skystones normais perdem seu efeito quando entram em um território Jagd, tornando impossível para Airships que são executados com skystones atravessar. Em Final Fantasy Tactics Advance, os Jagds são zonas em que juízes não aparecem. Como tal, não há leis em Jagds e a falta de juízes também significa que os personagens vão morrer de forma permanente, se não for revivido antes do final do combate. Aparições ''Final Fantasy XII thumb|Vista de Nam Yensa Sandsea. Não há muito são conhecidos sobre Jagds exceto que as skystones não funcionam corretamente quando atravessam a fronteira de um Jagd. Isto é devido à grande quantidade de névoa no ar, assim como a grande quantidade de magicite no solo Jagd, o que interfere com as skystone. Devido a isso, nenhum país tem sido interessado em controlar Jagds, tornando-as sem lei, como eles não precisam seguir as leis e regras de qualquer reino dado. Usando nethicite deificada Archadia fez skystones que podem voar além de Jagds e alcançar áreas como a Tumba de Raithwall e as Cataratas de Ridorana com Airships. Final Fantasy Tactics Advance [[Arquivo:JagdDorsa.png|thumb|Um Jagd em ''Final Fantasy Tactics Advance]] Jagds são as três áreas sem lei em Final Fantasy Tactics Advance: Jagd Dorsa, Jagd Ahli, e Jagd Helje. Qualquer batalha travada em um Jagd não serão submetidos às leis de Ivalice, e, assim, os heróis não têm que se preocupar sobre em levar cartões Amarelos ou Vermelhos . Como não há um juiz para assistir a essas batalhas, qualquer personagem morto em um Jagd que não é ressuscitado antes do final do combate ficará permanentemente morto. Como Marche é o líder do clã, e é proibido de adquirir um cartão vermelho, se Marche estiver morto no final mesmo com sucesso, é Game Over . Montblanc pode morrer sem um Game Over, no entanto. O jogador não pode fugir de uma Jagd. Quando Montblanc morrer, haverá algum diálogo de Marche descobrindo que Montblanc está morto. O papel da Montblanc será então preenchida por algum outro membro do clã. Requisitos para desbloqueio Jagds não precisa necessariamente ser desbloqueado nesta ordem, como as missões necessárias para desbloqueá-los não aparecem necessariamente nessa ordem. Liberando os Jagds Apesar deles serem desbloqueadas logo no início do jogo, Jagds são incapazes de serem liberados depois que o enredo esteja concluído. Ao enviar uma unidade em uma missão de expedição, as condições para a conclusão é derrotar 15 inimigos. Após a conclusão do enredo, e desbloquear todos os relvados, o tempo permitido para defender uma área cai para 30 dias. Jagds não podem ser liberados depois que o enredo esteja concluído, eles nunca terão um limite de 40 dias como antes. ''Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift '' Apenas um Jagd é visto em Jylland, Zellea, A Terra Proibida. A névoa é forte e instável, tão instável que as fendas têm uma tendência a se abrirem todo o tempo. Estas fendas marcam a paisagem. Etimologia "Jagd" é a palavra alemã para "caça". Trivialidades *A loja de bebidas em Luxerion em Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII vende Jagd Frozen Yogurt. Além disso, há uma floresta nas Wildlands chamado Jagd Florest. en:Jagd Categoria:Final Fantasy XII Categoria:Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Categoria:Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift